


As You Sleep

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs an alarm when you're snuggled up with a beautiful woman? From a prompt meme on tumblr; "Accidentally sleeping in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



The more time they spent on the Falcon, the more it became more like a home to the Returners and their friends. Even Setzer, who had seen the airship in its glory days under Darill’s command, noticed more little touches here and there that meant it was no longer a tomb, but a place of warmth and sanctuary in a land that didn’t have much of that anymore.

Of course, Setzer’s change in attitude had a lot to do with a certain blonde he was spending time with as well. A former General, to be precise, and some days he didn’t believe his luck had held out for this long. Perhaps it would be an unconventional pairing in the eyes of most, but Setzer knew how he felt. Celes gave him a reason to live again, to rebuild all that he’d lost when the Blackjack had been destroyed, and the rest of the world along with it.

He stole whatever moments with Celes that she would give him. He didn’t care if the others knew about their relationship - hell, Edgar figured him out within the first week - but they didn’t need to be a witness to what went on behind closed doors. It took him some time, and more gil than he was going to admit to spending, but he’d found an actual bed to stow onto the airship. Tucked away in one of the hidden rooms that Darill hadn’t even told him about, Setzer tried his best to recreate something like a haven in the middle of the chaos. A place where no one else could touch them, a sanctuary for him and Celes and no one else.

His favorite guilty pleasure was the moments when he could convince her to stay with him past dawn. Some habits never died, and Celes was always up at first light, ready to tackle the day, and Setzer admired that. Truly, he did. But he loved the sight of her lying next to him, blonde hair tangled and spread out against the cheap sheets, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything.

The day before had been particularly rough. The party had been ambushed by fiends, and while it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle, battle after battle left them all worse for wear. Even Setzer joined in on the fighting, something he tried to avoid when he could, and he and Celes had done little that night except crawl into bed together and try to sleep off the stress of the day. A decent night’s sleep was sometimes better for the soul than a good Cure spell.

The only drawback to the room was that it was without windows, and thus he had no idea what time of day it was when he finally cracked his eyes open. Setzer groaned, rolled over, and tucked Celes against him. If she was still in bed with him, that meant it couldn’t be too late in the day.

“Are you awake?” he heard her murmur as she wiggled back into him.

“No.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, idly, making no move to get up.

“What time is it?”

“Don’t know, and I don’t care.” Graceful fingers, complete with all of his rings, turned her chin towards his to brush his lips over hers. Nothing too pressing, merely an expression of his affection for her. Setzer couldn’t say the words out loud, but Celes deserved to know she was cared for. He’d tell her this way all day if she let him.

Celes groaned. “We should check on the others.”

“They’re adults.” Well, most of them anyway. Gau and Relm weren’t included in that, but whatever. He was too tired to care. “They’ll figure it out.”

He nearly had her won over and he knew it, from the way she turned to face him properly, one leg sliding in between his. Setzer smiled against her mouth, prepared to express all the ways in which he loved spending time with her, when a familiar rumble rang through the walls. He sat up, leaning on one arm, listening.

She heard it too, blue eyes flicking up to his violet ones. “Is that what I think it is?”

“That,” he said, “is the engine.” It had to be. Setzer knew this ship like the back of his hand, and only one thing could make a sound like that.

“But who would-”

He never answered Celes’ question, already climbing out of bed to grab his pants and shirt from the floor. “I hate to run, _ma cherie,_ but I must attend to this myself.” Setzer didn’t bother to fix everything perfectly, half of the buttons of his shirt still undone as he leaned over for one more kiss from her. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Then the sound of the engines were joined by the clanking of Setzer’s boots on the stairs, followed by, “Edgar Roni Figaro, by the gods, _get your hands off my airship!_ "


End file.
